Indecent Proposal
by o0DemonicAngel0o
Summary: Inuyasha has become a big business owner along with his half brother Sesshomaru and he has a proposal for Kagome…
1. Chapter 1

In this case I thought I would try something a little different by putting Kagome and Inuyasha in our time

Inuyasha has become a big business owner along with his half brother Sesshomaru and he has a proposal for Kagome…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or settings. All belong to their respectful owners.

_Italics-_Inner thoughts

**Indecent Proposal**

A twelve-year-old Kagome sat under the Goshinboku tree gazing up into its leafy branches, thinking about her long time crush Inuyasha.

"Kagome!! The phone is for you!" Her mother yelled, interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming!" she yelled back. Sighing, she put her broom aside and made her way back into the house. Picking up the phone, she spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me."

"Oh, hi Inuyasha! You wanna do something today?"

"…"

"Are you alright?"

"Kagome…I'm…well that is…my family…"

"What?" You could cut the tension with a knife.

"We're moving."

"WHAT?!" she screeched. Inuyasha covered his ears on the other end. "That's not fair! You're my best friend! You can't leave!!" Before she knew what was happening, she was running out of the house and into the yard.

Her mother found the phone lying on the floor and picked it up, listening to Inuyasha yell Kagome's name over and over on the other end.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yah I'm here."

"What happened? Kagome ran out of the house crying."

"My family is moving pretty far from here…"

"Oh dear, Kagome must be devastated."

"…" Inuyasha was pretty upset himself. He had liked Kagome for some time now, and now he had to leave her. It really wasn't fair.

Kagome's mother, knowing all to well Inuyasha was likely thinking of an excuse to come over and comfort Kagome, thought she would give him one.

"Would you like to come over for supper?"

"Sure!" he said a little to fast. "Uhh…I mean…sure." Nevertheless, he ran out the house as fast as he could, yelling quickly to his parents that he was leaving for Kagome's.

He walked up the steps and found Kagome sitting under the Goshinboku tree. He could smell her tears.

_Crap. I made her cry again._

"Kagome?" he asked standing in front of her. He couldn't see her face as she had it hidden in her knees. Before he knew what was happening she had thrown herself into his arms and clung to his shirt for dear life.

"Kagome?"

"It's not fair.." She whispered so quietly that if he hadn't been a hanyou with exceptional hearing, he wouldn't have caught it.

"I know." He replied just as quietly. They sat in silence for who knows how long, Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's arms.

"They look so happy…. Guys supper is ready!" Kagome's mother yelled.

Slowly Inuyasha and Kagome headed inside.

The next week went by so quickly that when the time actually came for Inuyasha to leave, it caught them both by surprise.

"Promise you'll write." A pleading Kagome asked.

"Feh, whatever."

She knew he would regardless of his façade.

"Come little brother. We are leaving." Sesshomaru said coming out from behind the truck.

"Bye Kagome." He turned and walked away. Then he figured what the hell. Before she could even react, he ran back kissed her quickly on the lips and ran back before his brother yelled at him.

She placed her hands to her lips and stood there with a look of a "deer caught in head lights" on her face.

_That bum stole my first kiss! But I always wanted it to be him…_

She smiled.

Inuyasha looked through the side mirror and smirked.

_I guess she liked it…then again so did I. Especially since it was my first kiss._

As the years went on Inuyasha wrote less and less and then, his letters and calls all together stopped. Kagome knew he would be busy with the family business, but she never thought he would forget her. After spending nights alone and crying she figured it would be about time to move on.

Somewhere else in Japan

"Inuyasha it's about time you forgot that girl Kagome and focused on work." InuTaisho spoke to his son.

"Fine, it seems she forgot about me anyways." He sharply turned and left the room, failing to see the last letter Kagome had sent him pleading him to write back, slip from his father's fingers and into the garbage pail.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you enjoyed. It's something new, and I promise to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 

o0DemonicAngel0o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or settings

Thanks for the reviews…I really didn't expect to get many, especially in a short period of time. Anyways thanks, and hope you like the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or settings. All belong to their respectful owners.

_Italics-_Inner thoughts

**Indecent Proposal**

10 years have gone since that faithful day when Inuyasha and Kagome had completely stopped talking to one another, either one blaming the other.

Inuyasha, now 25, had become a successful business owner, the company thriving under both his and his half-brothers management.

Presently, he and his half-brother were in Las Vegas trying to close a business deal their father had spent years working on and had passed on to his sons.

"Whatever Sesshomaru, I'm going to hit the casino down stairs. I'll talk to you later."

"Just remember we have a meeting in the morning with dad's clients tomorrow."

"Feh."

88888888

Several Hours Earlier

88888888

Kagome, now 24, was presently packing for her honeymoon in Vegas wit her fiancée Hojo.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" Hojo asked

"Almost, I just have to grab the tickets." Grabbing them, and glancing one last look at a picture of her family, she ran out the door.

88888888

"Hi welcome to Trump International Hotel. How can I help you?"

"Yes we have reservations for 2. I believe it's under Higurashi…" Kagome said speaking to the clerk.

"Let me check."

While the woman at the desk checked her listings, Kagome looked around. To put it simply, it was beautiful. Marble floorings, beautiful crystal chandeliers, and flowers in nearly every available space. Kagome was so into her own little land, the clerk had to call her several times.

"Miss?Miss?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I was just admiring the architecture." Kagome answered, partially dazed.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you but there seems to have been a booking problem. We can offer you one of our presidential suites."

"Oh we can't afford that. I'm afraid…"

"Oh don't worry miss. It's on the house because of our error. Please enjoy your time in the casino if you like. We will have your luggage delivered while we prepare your room. We will have someone come and get you when it is ready."

"Thank you." She turned and found Hojo sitting in a lounge chair.

"What happened?" Hojo asked her

"Well we've been upgraded to the presidential suite."

"Really? How…"

"Mistake. Shall we hit the casino?"

"Why not."

88888888

Kagome and Hojo walked into the casino and wandered around for a bit when they came upon a table where a crowd was beginning to form.

"Will you place your next bet sir?" the dealer asked

Someone was gaining quite the crowd and curiosity got the best of both Kagome and Hojo.

"What's going on?" Hojo asked a gentleman standing next to him.

"Some big business owner is losing big time. He's lost nearly half a million. Sucks really." He replied

"Did you hear that Kagome?"

"Yeah, but I want to get a better look."

Pushing her way through the crowd, she made her way to the front. As she grabbed the edge of the table, she found herself in the face of someone she hadn't ever expected to see again, especially here.

"Inuyasha" She whispered.

88888888888

I know, I'm mean. I left it on a cliffy…sort of. Anyways, no it will not be a Hojo x Kagome fic. And sorry if it's short. I'll update as soon as I can.

o0DemonicAngel0o


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews guys

Sorry for taking so long in updating, and sorry for it being so short. I got a serious concussion playing soccer, so I haven't been all there and I am supposed to rest a lot, but I thought I would update with what I have. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks again for the reviews guys. Glad you're enjoying it. This chapter is going to be a little different. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or settings. All belong to their respectful owners.

_Italics-_Inner thoughts

_**Bold/Italics-Inner Demon**_

**Indecent Proposal**

Hearing his name whispered he looked up and nearly dropped his "I don't give a crap" façade. Kagome. He hadn't seen her since she stoppoed writing.

_What the hell is he doing here?! I haven't seen or heard from her in years and she randomly shows up?! She left me for that?_

He pulled his gaze away from her gaping face when the dealer spoke to him

"Your win sir, would you like to bet again?" The dealer asked.

"Yah, but I would like that young lady to do it for me she seems to be my lucky charm. Call it intuition." He spoke, unwavering and never taking his eyes from Kagome.

"Miss" the dealer spoke to Kagome "Would you please come around to this side of the table next to the Mr. Takahashi."

Without even thinking, she made her way around, people clapping and making room for her to get around, and stood next to the person she hadn't stood next to in over 10 years.

"Please place the bet Miss."

"Uhh, sure. How much?" She asked, her voice nearly craking, speaking to Inuyasah for the first time since she had seen him.

"All of it." He said staring straight into her eyes with those beautiful pools of amber.

"What?!" She half yelled

"I said all of it. I always knew you were kind of a klutz, didn't know you were deaf too." He whispered to her.

She glared at him and grabbed the chips. In a squeaky voice she placed the bet.

"Here you go."

"1.2 million dollars. Please cut the deck miss." Doing as she was told, she split the deck and waited.

The dealer shuffled and dealt the cards.

"21 sir. Congratulations."

The crowd exploded into applause and Kagome was so excited she was screaming and jumping up and down for joy.

"Would you like to bet again sir?"

"No that's alright. I'll pick up my money later." Inuyasha said stretching.

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your evening."

"Here that's for you." Inuyasha said, placing a chip on the table for the dealer.

"Thank you sir."

Inuyasha looked around and found Kagome speaking to man over on the other side. His anger flared a bit, but regardless he made his way towards them.

"Hi" He said in his toneless voice he had adapted from working with his brother.

"Oh, hi. Umm, this is my fiancée, Hojo." Kagome said looking at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you." Hojo said sticking his hand out.

_She has a fiancé…I guess I shoul have expected nothing less from a friend who decides to stop talking to me, and disappear for ten years._

_**She should have been ours…**_

"Feh." Inuyasha reached out and took his hand.

Hojo started talking up a storm, asking Inuyasha plenty of questions about his business and what it was like, but he wasn't really paying attention. He would put in his word now and again, but what he was really focused on was Kagome standing next to Hojo ooking off into space.

_Why would she have stopped talking to me? She seemed almost upset when she saw me…I'll have to find out what the hell happened…_

"Miss, your room is ready." The desk clerk said interrupting his thoughts and conversation with Hojo.

"Thank you. Umm…where is it exactly."

"Oh it's on the top floor. The door is on the right. You can't get lost as we only have 2 suites." The clerk spoke putting on a smile and walking away.

"What a coincidence that I'm right across the hall." Inuyasha spoke. "I'll take you guys there. But out of curiosity, how could you afford it?" He asked with a smirk

"For your information, we could have if we wanted to, but they made a mistake." With that Kagome turned a stormrd towards the elevator.

_Well she still acts the same…Although that's not necessarily a good thing._ Inuyasha thought.

Entering the elevator, they fell into a quiet silence until a ding from the elevator signified their arrival. Stepping out into the hallway, Inuyasha got an idea.

"Meet me for supper in 30 minutes."

It was more a demand, rather than a question on Inuyasha's part, and Kagome being Kagome, couldn't really refuse.

8888888

With Inuyasha

8888888

"I heard you won quite a bit after nearly losing it all. Are you that naïve little brother." Shesshomaru said over his shoulder.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said walking into his room to take a shower.

_I'm going to find out what happened to you Kagome if it's the last thing I do. And I don't care what dad says. _

88888888

Down in the Hotels Dining Room

88888888

"Yah, hi, I would like my usual table." Inuyasha said speaking to the host.

"Right this way sir. Please follow me."

Within 10 minutes, Kagome and Hojo found their way down into the dinning room.

"Yes, umm, we have a dinner scheduled with Mr. Takahashi."

"Right this way miss."

Following the host, they found themselves at Inuyasha's table in full view of nearly all of Las Vegas.

"Wow." Kagome gasped

"I know." Inuyasha responded, but he wasn't talking about the view, but rather Kagome. She was dressed in an emerald halter dress that came down to her kness, but there was a slit up the right leg showing enough to leave little to the imagination. It complemented her her curves, hair and eyes.

Sitting down, Inuyasha looked them straight in the eyes and spoke.

"I have a proposal. I'll give you 2.5 million dollars if you'll let Kagome spend a week with me."

88888888

Another cliffy…sort of. Again I'm really sorry. It will probably be a while before I update. Hope you enjoy.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everybody

Hi everybody.

Sorry I haven't been updating, basically a rough rundown of what's happened is my parents split up, we moved, I moved out to rez at university and I started school. So I have been extremely busy. Well anyways, I figure not many people are interested anymore, but I think I will finish the story, as I really liked writing it. Updates will not be as often, but w/e, whoever reads it reads it.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for sticking through this

Hey guys thanks for sticking through this. Sorry for the super long wait, but hopefully some people are still willing to read this story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or settings. All belong to their respectful owners.

Last time: Basically Inuyasha just offered Hojo and Kagome 2.5 million dollars so Kagome would spend a week with him.

_Italics-_Inner thoughts

_**Bold/Italics-Inner Demon**_

**Indecent Proposal**

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in complete shock. "You can't be serious…can you?"

Without even sparing Hojo a glance, he looked Kagome straight in the eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Standing up, fuming, Kagome could barely speak she was so mad.

_She's cute when she's mad. She always was…_

"You self centered, egotistical jerk! You can't seriously…"

"I think it would be fun." Hojo said before Kagome could finish her sentence.

"Huh? But were engaged! I can't go off with him on our honeymoon! Besides were leaving soon anyways…" She replied trying to think of an excuse

"Well I'm sure I could get the time off work, and your mother would love if you stayed…she's always saying you need to take a break, and apparently you know him well. So I don't see the problem."

"The Problem?! The PROBLEM?! THE PROBLEM is that you want me to spend a week with him!" Kagome yelled drawing nearby attention.

Inuyasha liked that her fiancée was more or less willing, so blowing her off, just for a little while though; he proceeded to further convince Hojo to leave Kagome to him.

"I promise I'll take care of her." He said looking at her briefly "And my brother will be just down the hall from if there is any real emergency. I unfortunately will be moving around a bit, but I won't be leaving the country or anything like that."

"What do you say honey?" Hojo asked looking at Kagome

"You guys aren't giving much of a choice….fine, but you owe me." She said giving Hojo a quick peck on the lips. "I'm still mad at you though! Don't think you are getting off easy because you managed to convince my _fiancée_ to do this…"

Inuyasha's blood boiled for a second.

_What's going on? She only gave him a peck…_

_**That should have her sign of affection towards us…She should have been ours…**_

_Shut up…_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Kagome waving a hand in front of his face.

"You spaced there for a minute. I'll do this, but nothing funny."

"Fine. Now I offered you guys supper and I intend to keep my promise. Waiter."

The rest of the evening, Kagome was in a daze while Inuyasha and Hojo basically discussed the terms to their deal.

_Stupid men…what is Inuyasha up to? God it's been so long, yet when I saw him something inside… oh I don't know_

Without her realizing, sometime later, the men stood up and were ready to take their leave.

"Bye Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Inuyasha said catching her attention.

_Morning?! First thing?! What!! I need my sleep!_

"But…huh…wait I'm not a morning person!!" Kagome yelled back at him, but Inuyasha was already out the restaurant.

_I'll get you back Kagome…Even if it kills me…_

Inuyasha walked back to his room contemplating his week with Kagome.

888888

Unknown to the party, a very sensitive pair of ears sitting not that too far from where they sat, heard nearly every word, and was not pleased.

_Looks like I may have to do what I did so many years ago all over again…_

888888

Short I know, but a chapter nonetheless. TTYL 

o0DemonicAngel0o


End file.
